Smile For Me
by Hikaru a
Summary: [Suki. Dakara Suki] Hina's birthday wish of Asou is for him to to smile at her, but how can a man who has frowned for so long, smile? A tale of growing up and love that knows no boundaries. (complete; 3/3)
1. My Request of You

-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
NOTE: This is my first attempt at a SDS fic. I have never read any SDS  
fiction prior to this and probably won't since I have never really   
*seen* any. I can't even find any on the CLAMP archive. So I guess mine  
will be the first *feels honored*  
  
Because Hina's actual age is never actually said (to my recollection) I  
am assuming that she was sixteen when the manga series took place. If   
I'm wrong, please e-mail me at hikaru@purpleturtle.com and I will fix   
it. ^.^  
  
This is just pure warm and gushy feelings, so if you don't like that   
sort of thing, this is not the fiction that you want to read. If you   
like this story, may I suggest visiting my fanfiction archive,   
Catadamon, at http://oohikaruoo.tripod.com  
  
That is all. Enjoy the story.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Smile For Me  
by Hikaru  
  
  
[A smile is all I want.  
Just a small smile.]  
  
[But I have frowned   
for so long...  
I cannot smile.]  
  
  
Part I: My Request of You  
  
  
[Right now, out of the whole world, I think I love you best.]  
  
A silent shadow watched the endless rain pour against the window.   
Dripping down the glass of the window pane, forming miniature streams   
flowing downward. The pattern-like sounds eased him; soothing his,   
otherwise, scattered soul. Pounding against the window, the rain knew   
its place in life. Why couldn't he learn his?  
  
[No, I don't think it. I do love you best.]   
  
The melodic sound of the rain called to him. Placing his hand   
against the window pane, staring out into the storm. His breath   
moistening the window, fogging up the glass in a circular area. He  
sighed. Tracing his finger against the fog that he had created with his   
breath, the shadow began to write.  
  
Asahi Hinata.  
  
Placing his palm against the glass, the shadow quickly erased the   
name, as if trying to erase the girl from his memory. But that was   
impossible. She had etched herself deep within his heart.   
  
[Sensei!]  
  
"Asou-san, what are you doing?" Asou stiffened as he turned   
around to face his current employer: Nyuusen Megumi. Dark black hair   
dropped past her shoulders, touching her mid back. Her hair was   
naturally wavy and soft, the kind that begged to be touched. She had   
dark brown eyes, and pale white skin, comparable to a porcelain doll.   
Tied loosely around her was a pink summer yukata, gaping at the chest   
making her bosom visible. Asou turned back to the window. She was   
trying to seduce him again. This wasn't unusual of Nyuusen-san. Megumi   
pouted and batted her puppy dog eyes towards Asou. "Oh come now, Asou-  
san... come to bed, please. It's late."  
  
Asou looked to Megumi using his excellent peripheral vision. As   
a bodyguard, one must have good peripheral vision, even if the certain  
bodyguard wears glasses. Clearing his throat, he turned his attention   
back to the rain falling outside. "Nyuusen-san, please. Stop this."  
  
"What?" Megumi blinked innocently. "It's not like you've never  
seen these." She said boosting up her breasts with a devilish smile on   
her lips.  
  
Again Asou cleared his throat. "I'm leaving." He flatly said,   
getting up from the windowsill.   
  
Megumi narrowed her eyes as she moved to block the doorway. Asou  
got there first. "You leave this apartment, Asou-san and you can find   
yourself a new job. I will not take insubordination!"   
  
"Fine then." Asou passively said as he curved his hand around the  
doorknob. He turned his head slightly, starting emotionlessly at the  
angered Megumi. "If it's a sex toy that you want, Nyuusen-san, hire a  
sex toy. Not a bodyguard. Good night."  
  
As the door shut behind him, Asou could hear Megumi steaming.   
"WHY YOU LITTLE-"  
  
Silently, Asou walked to his next-door apartment. However close  
he was to his employer, the apartments he and she lived in were huge;  
comparable to the side of a first story in a large family home. The   
door echoed throughout the empty apartment as he shut it. Darkness.   
Asou was never the one who bought much, even lighting equipment, when  
he moved into these temporary homes. Just his monitoring equipment,   
which was currently turned off. It had been turned off for the past   
week, and would most likely *stay* off after tonight. Megumi knew where   
he had installed the surveillance cameras, and would -pose- in front of   
them when she became bored. Honestly, wasn't there anything else for an   
actress to do than flaunt her body around to her bodyguard?  
  
Asou slumped in a near-by corner, his movements bouncing off the   
wood and echoing throughout the empty apartment. Alone.  
  
[But I live alone now.]  
  
Hina's words raced through his mind. The girl was alone, yet   
happy. Or at least, she was happy whenever she saw him. Or was it the  
other way around?  
  
She would always be so perky, even when by herself. Often Asou   
had found himself watching, transfixed, on her endless joy- her   
happiness. More joy than any other child had. It was unnatural-   
frightening almost. The frightening part being every time she was   
around him, he somehow felt that he had been effected by her joy. As if   
she was dragging him towards her.  
  
[I love you.]  
  
It had been two years. Two years since he had left so abruptly.   
She had fallen in love with him, what he feared. He had once failed to   
save a woman he loved- not again. After the kidnapping incident, Asou   
quickly turned in his resignation to Asahi-san, Hina's father. He would  
not go through all that again.  
  
Asou looked up towards his window. The rain had since stopped.   
The light of the pale moon began to break through the cloudy night.   
  
Two years huh?  
  
And today is a special day for her-  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The front door to Hina's house slammed open, echoing through the  
empty hallways. "I'm HOOOOOOOOOOME!" She called as she happily skipped   
to her two bears awaiting her in the hallway. "Hello Tono, Waka! Today   
was sooooo much fun! You should had been there!" Hina's smile grew   
wider, "Touko-chan and Emi-chan took me out to a karaoke box- and then   
we got sushi-"   
  
She slipped her shoes off and put her slippers on. "Oh it was so   
much fun- but I'm soooo tired." Kneeling down to the ground, Hina   
picked up her white and black bears. She held them close to her as she   
walked down the hallway to her room. "Let's go to bed, huh?" She said   
as she opened the door to her bedroom.  
  
Prancing happily to her closet, Hina began to change into her   
pajamas. Her selection for the night: Pink with brown teddy bears all   
over. She giggled happily as she unbuttoned the top.  
  
Today was so fun. I wish these special days would happen more   
often.  
  
But there was something missing today.   
  
Or rather, *someone*.  
  
Hina turned to her phone, covered in the dark shadows of the  
night. Freezing in place, she stared at it. It had been three months.   
Three months since he had called her.   
  
Since Asou-san had called.   
  
He always had insisted on phoning her, since the charges were so   
high to call Osaka. But she could care less. Hina would have given up   
her father's fortune just to speak to Asou-san again. His soft voice   
soothed her inside. Whenever she was lonely, she had someone to talk to   
now, other than Touko-chan and/or Emi-chan.   
  
Her eyes moved to his phone number, placed next to the telephone.  
The same piece of paper that he had given her when he had left those   
two years ago. Doodles of teddy bears and smileys had been drawn all   
over it, but the number on the paper still was clear.   
  
She called him when he did not call her. His scolding she could   
take- but she couldn't go on for very long without hearing his soft   
voice. However, it had been ages since she actually had had the time to   
call him. Final exams, graduation, it had taken a great amount of her   
time away from her. Whenever she was actually home she would, normally,   
be asleep.  
  
Her eyes wandered over to the alarm clock next to her bed. The   
display read 23:17. A small smile appeared on Hina's lips. Perhaps he  
was still up.   
  
Hearing his voice again would make this special day that much   
more special.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
*RING! RING!*  
  
Asou jumped as he woke up. The ringing of his cell phone had   
startled him. Didn't people know decency anymore? It must had been   
close to midnight already. Sighing, he deduced that it must have been   
Megumi, calling him so she could pester him some more about coming over   
to her apartment and spending the night. Just because he had been   
coerced one night, with the help of Megumi slipping alcohol into his   
drink, to sleep with her, did not mean he was going to again.  
  
It was against his morals. Never get close again.  
  
Sighing, he flipped open the phone and answered. "Look   
Nyuusen-san, I'm not-"  
  
"Asou-san?"  
  
Asou froze. That was not the voice of Nyuusen Megumi. With a   
gulp, he realized that Hina was on the other line. After a moment of  
complete shock, Asou regained his normal emotionless composure. "Hello   
Hina. I wasn't expecting you to call so late- or call at all. Didn't I   
tell you not to call me? It's too expensive to-"  
  
Hina interrupted Asou's scolding, asking "Who's 'Nyuusen-san'?"  
  
Again, Asou stiffened. "She's my new employer," he quickly   
replied. It was the truth, just not *all* of the truth.  
  
"Oh I see." Hina said cheerfully. Asou could tell that the girl   
was getting tired, but the fact that she called him anyway made his  
chest tighten. As it always did when he spoke to her after he left.   
Perhaps the damned Tomoaki was right when he predicted that Asou   
'liked' Hina. But he would never openly admit it. There was too much   
danger involved. "Is she a nice lady?"  
  
"Aa." It was obvious in Asou's voice that he wanted to change the  
subject. "Why are you calling me?"  
  
Hina went on to explain her day to Asou, bright and cheerful as   
ever. She told him about the karaoke box and how she sang an ALI   
PROJECT song called 'WISH' or something like that. She loved the tune,  
it just made her feel so happy. It made her think of angels flying   
around, turning her thoughts to her mother. Hina wished that her mother  
could have been there with her- celebrating her 'special day'. Moving   
on to the visit to the sushi restaurant, Hina told Asou how her   
she thought of him, because he had always loved seafood.   
  
Half-listening to Hina, Asou rested his head against the right   
wall of the corner he was sitting in. It was somehow reassuring to hear  
her voice again. He could just imagine the genki Hina sitting in front  
of him, explaining her day to him with that silly smile on her face.  
  
"Asou-san?"   
  
Blinking to the phone, Asou came out of his daze. How long had he  
been daydreaming about her? Clearing his throat, Asou answered. "Yes   
Hina?"  
  
At that moment Asou could tell Hina smiled to the phone. Not that   
it was she never smiled; she always was smiling. But there was a   
special smile- one that she only showed to him. His heart skipped a   
beat. He wanted to see that smile again. "I just wanted to make sure   
you hadn't fallen asleep." She said, half giggling at her former   
sensei. "You were so quiet, but I didn't hear you snoring so-"  
  
"I don't snore." Asou protested, still in his regular serious   
tone. "And how would you know anyway?" He accused.  
  
Another giggle. Oh stop Hina, your bringing me in again.  
  
"Well you *did* live next to me," she spoke in a teasing tone. "I   
could hear you from all the way from my house." Hina burst into a   
giggle spell, rolling on the floor in laughter.   
  
Asou looked sternly at his cell phone, as if that would stop her   
from laughing at him. "Please stop it Hina."  
  
Trying to catch her breath, Hina swallowed her giggles. She   
didn't want to make Asou-san mad at her. Even if he sounded mildly   
entertained at their whole 'argument'. "I'm sorry Asou-san."  
  
"That's fine." Asou dryly replied. He was beginning to get tired,  
but he was determined to stay awake. Hearing her voice would keep her  
awake.  
  
There was a pause in their conversation. For a few moments, no   
one spoke. "Oh," Hina broke the silence with another cheerful question.  
"Do you know what day it is, Asou-san?" Hina had made the conscious  
decision then that if he didn't, that was okay. After all, he was so   
busy with work, he probably didn't even know what day of the week it   
was.   
  
More silence. Asou's end of the line was completely quiet. Hina  
bit her lip.   
  
He did forget.   
  
Finally, he loudly took a breath in, "Yes, Hina. I do."  
  
A slight flush came to Hina's cheeks as she jumped for joy.   
"Really? You remembered?!"  
  
"Yes." Asou still had a serious tone in his voice. "It's your   
eighteenth birthday."  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Going on a walk~~~ As the doggies often do~~~" Hina was singing  
one of her unusual songs as she skipped through downtown, a bag of   
groceries being tossed back and forth in her hand. The talk with Asou  
had made her so happy- It was so good to hear his voice after so long.  
  
Two years since she had seen that stern face of his. She wondered  
if he still looked the same. After all, she had changed in the past two  
years. Her hair and smile were still the same but her body was   
-slightly- more developed, and her face a bit more mature. Emi often   
joked that Hina now looked fourteen instead of ten.   
  
Perhaps Asou had grown really old after all this time. He *was*   
thirty-four now. Maybe his hair had gone completely gray and his face   
was covered in wrinkles.  
  
Hina laughed hysterically as the image of a grandpa Asou came to   
her mind, attracting the attentions of the passers-by.   
  
'What an odd girl.'  
  
As she skipped along, Hina passed by the Cafe Piffle Princess.   
Her mind quickly fluttered to the times she would sit with Tomoaki in  
the same booth and talk. She was still amazed that he was her favorite   
author Tomo. But she had the honor of calling him Tomo-kun. Gazing into   
the window, she could just imagine her friend sitting there, reading,   
as she often found him doing. Occasionally she would catch him typing   
on his laptop, but he would never let her read what he was writing. Not   
after the experience of her asking him to teach her dirty things. It  
had been a while since she had spotted the writer at the cafe. When she   
did seen him she couldn't stop and say hi because, lately at least,   
Hina was always in a hurry. "Tomo-kun..." she whispered wishfully,   
closing her eyes to the mirage of him typing.  
  
Wait a minute-  
  
Opening her eyes, Hina blinked to what she saw. Tomoaki *was*   
there, typing on his VAIO. With a jump, she raced into the restaurant,  
ignoring the 'Welcome!' from the hostess. "TOMO-KUN!" She exclaimed.  
  
Tomoaki looked up from his VAIO with an alarmed look on his face.  
It was not normal for someone to just come running into the Cafe Piffle  
Princess and start yelling a nickname that no one ever called him.  
  
No one except-  
  
"Tomo-kun! It is you!" Hina exclaimed with joy as she ran to his  
table. He silently invited her to sit down, motioning towards the   
bench in front of him with a smile. Hina happily planted herself on the  
seat, a gigantic smile on her face. "I was just thinking how great it   
would be to see you again!"  
  
Returning the smile, Tomoaki tilted his head slightly to the   
right, pleased with what Hina had said. "It is good to see the lively  
Hina-chan again, as well."  
  
The two chatted over green soda for quite sometime. Hina told  
Tomoaki about school and how well finals went (even though they were  
incredibly hard). In response, he told her all about his newest series   
of books, about three magic knights who save a kingdom. Hina found the   
plot hard to follow, but promised that she would buy all the books,   
since they were all by her friend Tomo-kun.   
  
During the middle of their conversation, Kizu walked through the   
doors of the cafe. The hostess greeted him with a 'Welcome!', snapping   
Hina out of her conversation with Tomoaki. She waved to the silent   
bodyguard. He froze. It had been awhile since he had seen the Asahi   
girl. Recovering his lost 'coolness' from the startle of Hina's   
presence, Kizu began to approach Tomoaki's table.   
  
Hina smiled at Kizu as he approached.   
  
Our usual table- The only person missing is Asou-san.  
  
"By the way, Tomo-kun-" Hina turned back to her friend, who was   
sipping his soda. "Does Kizu-san still work for the police."  
  
Shaking his head, Tomoaki smiled slightly and answered a simple  
"No."  
  
"Eh?" Hina questioned. "Then why is he still following you around  
then?"  
  
Tomoaki shrugged. "Out of habit, I guess." Kizu silently sat down   
next to Tomoaki, who smiled at him brightly. "Ne, 'Kizu-san'?" Kizu   
looked at him as he had gone mad. Asahi-san must had effected his mind,   
making him a teenager again. "Oh by the Hina-chan," Tomoaki turned back   
to Hina, the smile still on his face. "Have you heard from Shirou-san   
lately?"  
  
Her smile beaming, Hina nodded. "Yep! I talked to him last   
night! I called him and-"  
  
Taken back, Tomoaki's eyes grew wide. "*You* called him? I   
thought the man was supposed to call?" He turned to Kizu, "Ne,   
'Kizu-san'?" Kizu rolled his eyes in response. Tomoaki was so playful  
sometimes, it was disgusting.   
  
"Yeah well-" Hina attempted to defend her actions. "Something   
inside told me that Asou-san was lonely and he needed to talk to me."  
  
Smiling warmly, Tomoaki told her that *that* was the bond that  
two people in love share; which made a slight blush come to Hina's   
cheeks.  
  
Kizu swore that if Tomoaki said, "Ne 'Kizu-san'?" now, he would  
tackle him right here and now. Maybe *Tomoaki* liked to be so obvious,  
but *he* didn't.  
  
"So, what did he say, Hina-chan?" Tomoaki asked, after taking   
another sip of his soda.   
  
Playing with her hands, a slight blush darkened on Hina's face.   
"He didn't say all that much." She paused, staring down at her hands,   
thinking. "But he *did* ask me what I wanted for my birthday."  
  
Blinking, he asked, "When was your birthday, Hina-chan?"  
  
"Yesterday." She answered with a smile.  
  
"Oh, congratulations!" He sat back in the booth, relaxing his   
shoulders. "You're eighteen now. I'll have to get you a copy of one of  
my 'adult' books," he said with his smug perverted grin on his face.  
"So, what did you ask from Shirou-san?"  
  
"I asked him to see him smile for me."  
  
  
To Be Continued....  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Author's Notes:   
  
MWHAHAHAHAHA! Fluff! Fluff! :D *dances in de fluff* I feel so   
rejuvenated by it! Perhaps I'm not a lost cause after all ^^;;   
  
Asou: No, she is. Trust me.  
  
Hikaru: *waves her hands up and down* Hidoi Asou-chan!  
  
Asou: *sweatdrop* Chan?  
  
*ahem* Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed this :D This writing style is   
soooooo much more different then the style I used on Hidden Within the   
Heart (CCS). O_O I never knew I had the ability to write... pure fluff.  
Notice my "slight" hinting about Kizu and Tomoaki. *falls over* Come   
on, it's SOO obvious what's going on there, especially knowing CLAMP ;p   
It's the rule: they must have one yaoi relationship in each of their   
series. It's just their way (not that I have a problem with it....   
mmmmm.......Touya and Yukito....)  
  
Thanks goes out to CLAMP Rakuen (http://sekaiseifuku.net/clamp.html)   
and more so to Kristin for the translations used in the *brief*   
flashbacks in this fic. If it not for her, I would have never known   
what the *hell* was going on in SDS #1, and I would have never bought   
SDS #2. Thanks a lot and keep translating XD We want the end of SDS!!  
  
Oh, and by the way... plot *is* coming....  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Disclaimer:  
  
Suki. Dakara Suki is copyrighted and owned by the manga masters:   
CLAMP. SDS is currently published by Asuka comics. Hikaru does not own  
Hina and Co., nor will she ever. This fanfiction was written for the   
explicit purpose of entertaining CLAMP and SDS fans. Please, do not   
sue.  
  



	2. A Visit For You

Smile For Me  
by Hikaru  
  
  
[Why must you always frown?  
Smile, because I am here for you now.]  
  
[Even if I wanted to,  
I could not...  
You being here has caused you pain.]  
  
  
Part II: A Visit For You  
  
  
[I want you to do this, Hina-chan. Both Kizu-san and I think it best.]  
  
Hina stared down at the train ticket in her trembling hand. She  
was scared of getting on the gigantic piece of metal. Not because it   
frightened her, but because she was frightened on what she would find   
when she arrived at her destination.  
  
[Keep your mind set on finding Shirou-san. Osaka is a big place.]  
  
She hadn't been to Osaka since she was little. She could remember  
how busy it was there-- people walking back and forth, not paying   
attention to one another. It was an un-friendly city compared to where  
she was now. What if she couldn't find Asou? What if she couldn't  
understand their dialect?  
  
The train gave off a final warning whistle.   
  
Swallowing hard, she stepped on the train. The uncertainties that   
were flying around in her head she would just have to deal with. After   
all, she was eighteen now. There was no reason to be afraid. Yes,   
Tomoaki had told her that as well.  
  
[Don't be afraid, Hina-chan. Kizu-san and I wish you luck.]  
  
As the train began to rumble, she found her seat, which was   
located in a private section of the first-class car. Flopping her bags   
on the seat on the other side of the car, she finally sat down and let   
out a long sigh. The silence frightened her slightly, as she didn't   
take kindly to awkward silence. Hina pursed her lips, reminding herself   
that everything was going to be okay. Besides, the last thing Asou   
would want to see is her in such a wreck. He would want to be surprised   
by the normal, smiling Hina. With little effort, she forced a smile on   
her lips. Everything would be fine- she was going to be seeing Asou   
again!   
  
In an effort to raise her spirits, Hina jumped over to her other  
seat and began to rustle through her bags. After a few moments of   
searching, out came Tono and Waka. Hina smiled as she brought them into   
a very close hug. "Please watch over me, Mother. I want to see Asou-san   
again. Help me find him."  
  
Holding the teddy bears tight against her body, Hina plopped back  
on her seat and watched the world zoom by. She had never been on a   
train like this before! She was so used to riding in cars or walking.   
This was so fun and exciting to her. Her pretend smile became real as   
she watched the telephone poles with great curiosity. The way they went   
up and down... it was so interesting! She quickly forgot why she was so   
afraid of traveling to Osaka, and was began to anticipate her arrival.   
The train rushed down the tracks, heading South. It would only be a few   
hours before Hina could see her beloved again.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Jumping off the train platform, Hina felt a song coming to her   
mind. Skipping up and down on the metal planks of the station, her bag   
in hand, she began to sing: "In the city Osaka, inside gets turned into   
number one! What a silly city that I am traveling in![1]" The   
inhabitants of the station just eyed the girl with wide eyes, not   
believing her genki actions were from pure-air.   
  
The tall sky-scrapers of Umeda, kissed the clouds above. The   
dozens upon dozens of shops tempted Hina slightly, as she found herself   
having to control her urge to go running into them and exploring. She   
stopped at a teddy bear shop to take a peak. The walls were covered   
with different colored bears. Red, purple, yellow, and the traditional   
colors as well. Her eyes watched as she was mesmerized by the sheer   
number of cute teddy bears. Within seconds, she realized that she was   
getting off task. "No!" She told herself, "I must find Asou-san first.   
Then maybe he'll take me on a tour of the city!" Letting out a small   
squeal, she began to run north, trying to follow the scribbled   
directions Tomoaki had given her.   
  
"Let's see..." she said, glancing down at the crumpled yellow   
post-it note. "Turn right at the light... and then..." She paused,   
looking up from her paper. Before her stood a gigantic pale white   
apartment complex, its glass windows glittering in the sunlight. The   
building was made of some sort of stone. The stair case leading to the   
complex surrounded the apartments from all sides, and were made   
entirely out of a pink brick, shining in the sunlight. Beside the path,   
was a lush green lawn of grass, littered with blooming wild-flowers of   
pinks and purples. A bright smile formed on Hina's face as she began to   
climb the monstrous stairs, counting out loud as she took each step.  
  
As Hina began to conquer the steps, another had just finished   
walking down them. This man was lengthy and was carrying a gigantic   
suitcase. He did not see Hina, and Hina did not see him. Without so   
much looking back at the complex, the man walked over to a taxi which   
appeared to be waiting for him. He opened the door and threw his bag   
in. Pausing before he entered the cab, the man took a long look at the  
city before him- his low rim glasses shining in the bright sunlight. He   
then entered the cab and off it went, heading north.   
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The hallway never seemed to end as Hina searched the top floor   
for Asou's apartment. It appeared as if there were _two_ penthouse   
apartments on the top floor. She looked nervously down at her   
instructions. Tomoaki had told her that Asou had been staying in the   
penthouse on the top floor... he never said anything about there being   
two! Anxious, she continued pacing up and down the hallway, looking   
nervously at the two doors each time she passed them in the long   
circular hallway.   
  
She had been enveloped in such a daze, she didn't realize that   
she had been heading straight for someone until it was too late. The   
two connected, and both fell to the ground. Hina's face immediately   
turned a bright crimson, as she hopped to her feet and bowed   
apologetically, "I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"  
  
Strikingly beautiful, the woman Hina had knocked down had long   
black tresses, with dark brown eyes. Her skin looked as if it were made   
from fragile porcelain, yet she looked like she was incredibly strong.   
This woman must have been an actress or a model of some sort, Hina   
concluded. She had on a tight black shirt, with a short leather red   
skirt. The woman giggled at Hina's actions, hiding her mouth with her   
right hand.   
  
Embarrassed now more than ever, Hina bowed one last time, and   
then timidly asked, "Are you all right?"  
  
The mysterious lady smiled at her as she picked herself of the   
floor. "Yes, I'm fine," she said with a fox grin. "You seem like you   
are lost."  
  
"I am," Hina replied, nervously laughing at her own actions. "You   
see, I'm trying to look for a friend who lives here."  
  
Nodding sympathetically, the woman asked, "What is this friend's   
name? Perhaps I know her."  
  
"It's a he," Hina corrected, a slight blush coming to her face.   
"His name is Asou Shirou." Unnoticed by Hina, the lady's eyes widened.   
"Do you know him? He supposed to be serving as a bodyguard for a lady   
named... Nyuusen-san."   
  
Stifling a giggle, the woman nodded. "Why of course I know   
Asou-san." She bowed to Hina and introduced herself saying, "I'm   
Nyuusen Megumi, pleased to meet you."  
  
The pink flush on Hina's face tripped as she bowed in reply to   
Megumi, saying, "M-my name is Asahi Hinata!" She stood up straight as   
an arrow and looked amazingly at the woman. "Asou-san never told me he   
was a bodyguard for the famous Nyuusen Megumi! I love your durama[2]   
series, 'To Be Loved'!"  
  
A sly smile came to Megumi's face as her ego was inflated ten   
fold. "Why thank you... Asahi-san, I'm very flattered." Asahi Hinata?   
Wasn't that the girl that Asou was always talking about? Yes, that was   
the girl that he would always have to leave her apartment at the most   
inopportune time and go call. 'This little thing was her competition?   
Interesting...' Megumi mused to herself, an evil smile coming to her   
lips.  
  
As usual, Hina was completely oblivious to the evil way that the   
nice lady was smiling at her, and took it as pure friendliness.   
"Please," Hina replied, "Call me Hina- everyone does."   
  
"Hina, then." Megumi smiled at the young girl, who was about a   
head shorter than she. "Why don't you join me for some tea? Asou-san   
has just stepped out for some errands. I can call him from inside and   
tell him his good friend Asahi Hinata is here."  
  
Her flush deepened even further, Hina looked down to the ground,   
"Oh please, you don't have to go to all of that trouble..."  
  
Megumi wrapped her left arm around Hina's shoulder, pushing her   
into the actress' apartment. "Oh come now, it's no trouble at all. I   
would loooove to get to know one of Asou-san's friends."   
  
As Hina was rushed inside of the penthouse apartment, Hina failed   
to see the evil glimmer in Megumi's eye.   
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Hina could hardly believe her eyes as she sat down at the dinning   
room table. The apartment was absolutely gigantic-- much bigger than it   
appeared on the outside, which was saying something. The entire   
apartment was covered in various expensive looking knickknacks;   
including lavish wall hangings, and picture frames painted gold,   
containing magazine covers that Megumi had appeared on. The dinning   
table was made entirely out of glass, already set with a tea set made   
out of pure amethyst. Hina didn't have to touch the fragile cup to know   
it was smooth, she could tell by sight.   
  
Hina fidgeted uneasily under the stare of Megumi. "Uhh...   
Nyuusen-san?" she stuttered, ringing her wrist, "I hope I'm not   
imposing on you."  
  
Smiling at her simple lack of common sense, Megumi chortled.   
"This is not imposing, Hina-chan," Hina blushed at the fact that the   
famous Nyuusen Megumi was calling her 'Hina-chan'. "Trust me, my dear-   
I've had _much_ more aggravating visitors in my time," she winked at   
the younger girl and gracefully skipped over to her portable phone,   
which was standing up on a near-by counter top.   
  
Busying herself with the small cookies Megumi had placed on the   
table, Hina began to munch quietly on them, while staring at her host's   
every move.   
  
As she began to dial on the phone, a smirk formed on Megumi's   
lips, as she was very excited about talking to Asou again. He would be   
most surprised about what she had to tell him. Yes, this was the   
absolute perfect way to get Asou to come back. He was hers, Megumi's,   
after all; no matter how much he tried to deny it. The call connected,   
while Megumi fought extremely hard to contain herself in front of the   
little girl. Turning her head ever-so slightly, she snarled at Hina.   
'What is this little girl to Asou-san anyway?' she asked herself. It   
couldn't be that Asou fancied her. Who would ever like such a little...   
thing. This Hina was not attractive in a womanly sense, she was   
adorable like a child, as she looked as if she were still twelve. No,   
Megumi assured herself, Asou did not love her. What he did think of   
Hina, Megumi didn't know-- but he most certainly didn't love her.  
  
Finally, the call connected. "Hello?" It was none other than the   
deep voice of Asou Shirou.  
  
Megumi could hear her heart bounding against her ribs. It had   
only been a day since she had last spoken to him, but she still had   
missed his sexy voice immensely. "Hi, _darling_!" she put an emphasis   
on 'darling' as she turned to look over at Hina, who was now staring at   
Megumi, looking very confused. Megumi's grin doubled.   
  
A sigh came out from Asou's side of the conversation. "I asked   
you not to bother me anymore, Nyuusen-san. I am not under your   
employment any longer."  
  
"Yes, it's nice to talk to you again too, darling," she let out a   
forced girlish giggle. "But I couldn't resist not talking to you   
today!"  
  
His voice turning very forceful, he said, "I'm serious about this   
Nyuusen-san. This could be taken as harassment, not that you already   
have about three-hundred cases against you already from previous   
employees."  
  
Another giggle, "Oh you're so silly, darling. But seriously,   
dear," Megumi turned her entire body around to face Hina, her lips   
curving into a very cruel smile. "There is a very good reason for you   
to come over right now."  
  
Gritting his teeth, Asou asked, "Now why on earth would I want   
to-"  
  
He was interrupted by Hina's genki voice, "Is that Asou-san?" she   
squeaked. Megumi nodded, her smile growing more evil by the second.   
Hina was beginning to understand what was going on between Asou and   
Megumi.   
  
Hina looked at Megumi, observing her features. So, after two   
years Asou had decided to move on- he didn't love her anymore; he loved   
Megumi. But who wouldn't? She was so beautiful, so elegant. She was   
much much more of a woman than Hina would ever be. Hina took a deep   
breath in, trying to hold back her tears.   
  
She remembered all the times she watched Megumi on the  
television, wishing she were that elegant and graceful. No, like Emi   
said, she, Hina, still had the body of a kid. Hina could imagine Asou   
and Megumi together... Megumi's fragility contrasted against Asou's   
rough exterior. They must have made the perfect couple.   
  
On the other side of the line, Asou had heard Hina's voice. His   
eyes grew wide as he realized what Megumi was talking about. Shocked,   
he barely forced out the word, "H-Hina?"  
  
"Yes, dear! Your friend, Hina-chan, is here! And she wants to see   
you ever so much... as I do."  
  
"Nyuusen-san, what are you-"   
  
"Bye, darling!" Click.   
  
Megumi closed the line on her portable phone, smiling at Hina.   
"He'll be over in a little bit, Hina-chan."  
  
Hina pushed herself up from the table, her bag in hand, and moved   
towards the door, "I should go..." she muttered, not wanting to stay in   
the apartment any longer. She had suddenly found it very hard to   
breathe, she needed fresh air.   
  
Megumi ran over to Hina, and put her arms on Hina's shoulders,   
"No need to do that, dear. Asou-san will be coming over! I thought you   
wanted to see him."  
  
Staggering, Hina pushed Megumi aside and made a break for the   
door, "I have to go!" She swung open the door and dashed down the   
hallway as tears formed in her eyes.   
  
Making an attempt to catch her, Megumi stopped after a short jog,   
cursing to herself. Asou was not going to like this at all. She turned   
to her empty apartment. A smile came over her face. 'Hmmm...' she   
thought to herself, 'The little brat leaving might not be a bad idea   
after all. I'll get Asou-san all to myself.'   
  
Slinking back into the apartment, Megumi found herself even more   
happy at that moment then when she found the little girl earlier. Asou   
would be hers, no matter what.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
There was a loud knock at the door. It could have been none other   
than Asou. Megumi smiled as she primped herself in the mirror, near the   
door-way. Her tight, satin dress hugged her figure tightly. Heavy   
make-up was plastered against her face, as her dark hair was left down,   
flowing over her shoulders. 'Irresistible,' she said to herself. With a   
small giggle, she put her hand on the door-knob and let her guest in.   
"Welcome, Asou-san," she said with a seducing smile.  
  
Asou stood at the door frame, his hands folded across his chest.   
He was dressed in a casual short-sleeved white collar shirt, and khaki   
pants. Behind his glasses, he glared at the actress, "Where's Hina?"  
  
Gesturing for her guest to come in, Megumi said, "Why don't you   
come in, Asou-san?" He stood his ground, glaring at the woman. Megumi   
felt slightly uneased. She had never seen him so angry. Even when he   
acted as his bodyguard and dealt with "threats", he had never looked   
this cruel. Did he really care about that little girl that much?   
Narrowing her eyes, she asked in a desperate voice, "Why is she so   
special, Asou-san? Huh? Why?!"  
  
He remained silent for a moment, mouthing words as if he wanted   
to say something, but decided against it. He asked again, "Where is   
Hina?"  
  
An evil smile formed on Megumi's lips. "I don't know," she   
replied tauntingly. "She rushed out of here a few hours ago, crying her   
little eyes out," she waved her hand to the side, as if she was talking  
about nothing of importance.  
  
Snarling at Megumi, Asou turned away and began to leave as he   
muttered under his breath.   
  
However, Megumi was not one who would just let him leave like   
that. Letting out a loud huff, she stormed after him, yelling,   
"Asou-san! Where the hell are you going?! Stay here with me!"   
Quickening her pace, she caught up with his fleeing figure, flinging   
her arms around his right arm. "You should just let her be, Asou-san!   
Who cares about her tears anyway? She needs to grow-up, tears will   
help!"  
  
Asou paused, turning his head to look at Megumi, "Let go of me,   
Nyuusen-san."  
  
"Why do you want her, anyway?!" she retorted, getting angry at   
his impassive attitude towards her. She narrowed her eyes at him and   
tightened her grip around his arm, "It's not as if you love her or   
anything!"  
  
Asou looked down to the floor, staying silent.   
  
Her eyes widening as she began to understand Asou's feelings,   
Megumi's jaw fell open. She clenched her teeth, seething of anger. "Why   
do you want her, Asou-san?!" she screamed. "You have me! Aren't I good   
enough for you? Why do you want some _little girl_ when you can stay   
here and have everything...." Tears began to form in Megumi's eyes as   
she stared at Asou's handsome face, "Me, my fame, my money,   
everything!"  
  
Shaking his head, he yanked his arm out of Megumi's reached.   
"You'd never understand," he hissed, taking a step away. "Despite what   
you believe, Nyuusen-san, Hina is much more of a woman than you are."   
  
Her voice shaking, she reached out for him again, only to have   
him move away from her, "Asou-san..."   
  
He took another step, "Goodbye." And with that, Asou left,   
walking at a fast pace. He needed to find Hina and talk to her. Gods   
knows what Megumi could have told her while he wasn't there. Lies, no   
doubt, or she wouldn't have left crying. Why did Hina come to Osaka,   
anyhow? 'Obviously to visit me', he told himself. But how did she know   
exactly where to find him? Asou had a feeling he had to go talk to him   
old friend, Tomoaki.  
  
As she watched him exit, Megumi fell to her knees, landing on the   
soft red carpet. As tears streamed down her cheeks, her mascara smeared   
and formed small black rivers. The once beautiful woman was destroyed.   
She looked sick, her smeared make-up giving the illusion of pure   
ugliness.   
  
Megumi cursed to herself. She didn't understand. He had chosen a   
little girl over her? Was she that appalling? She looked down at   
herself, and began to sob. Every man desired her, every man except   
Asou. The only man she wanted was leaving her, disgusted with her.   
Didn't he see that she was just desperate to see him. She looked up at   
the ceiling, the artificial white light shining down on her.   
  
She was alone now.  
  
  
To Be Continued....  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Author's Notes:   
  
[1] Uchi in Osaka-ben means one, while in "normal" Japanese, it means   
inside. Hinata is punning... it's scary.  
  
[2] Durama, or drama. The title 'To Be Loved' is a pun of one of my   
favorite Japanese dramas, 'With Love'. ^^;; Not a very good pun, but a   
pun, none the less.  
  
This is way overdue ^^; Sorry this new chapter took so long folks, I've   
been busy working on other things. SDS is not the easiest thing to   
write, especially when you're one of the only people writing for the   
series. It's like walking in the dark when I'm trying to figure out   
plot. I don't want to do anything too cliché (too late), but I want to   
entertain the readers. ^^;; Oh my head...  
  
I didn't mention this in the previous chapter, however, I wanted to   
explain the origin of Nyuusen Megumi's name. The word 'Nyuusen' in   
Japanese, means chosen, as in a competition. _ errr... this is a   
pun... I know, I'm crazy. The name Megumi comes from the name of Hyde   
(of L'Arc~en~Ciel)'s wife, Megumi. Grrr... she's a lucky woman. Anyway,   
Megumi's attributes come from the other Megumi's. Was I venting anger   
in this character? Who knows... ^^; I kinda regret naming Megumi that,   
however I'm kinda stuck now, so... oh well ^_^  
  
Anyhow, I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. Only one more to go.   
*sniff sniff* It's over so soon, isn't it? I promise, it won't be   
almost another year before I write another chapter. I have the rest of   
the series outlined out, so it won't be long until the conclusion is   
out. I promise ^_^v  
  
- Hikaru  
http://daintyrose.org/catadamon  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Disclaimer:  
  
Suki. Dakara Suki is copyrighted and owned by the manga masters: CLAMP.   
SDS is currently published by Asuka comics. Hikaru does not own Hina   
and Co., nor will she ever. This fanfiction was written for the   
explicit purpose of entertaining CLAMP and SDS fans. Please, do not   
sue. 


	3. All I Want From You

Smile For Me  
by Hikaru  
  
  
[I fear that I'll never see you smile.  
My heartache has made me blind to you.]  
  
[If I show you   
my smile...  
will you forgive me?]  
  
  
Part III: All I Want From You  
  
  
Hina stared down at her tea, watching the steam seep out of the   
pink mug. She had been silent ever since she had sat down. Tomoaki,   
from across the table, observed Hina closely. The last time he had seen   
her so somber was after she had been kidnapped two years previous.   
Usually, when meeting with Tomoaki at the Cafe Piffle Princess, Hina   
would make a grand entrance-- embarrassing herself and Tomoaki. He   
looked to the girl sympathetically and wished that she had done the   
same thing today.   
  
It seemed as if Hina had grown up since he had last seen her. Her   
eyes looked so much older now; dull, like Asou's eyes. Something had   
sucked out all the life and energy out of her bright brown eyes.   
Tomoaki wanted to make everything better, but he had a feeling that it   
was not him that Hina wanted to forgive. Taking his mug in hand, he   
attempted to smile at her. "So, how did it go?" he asked, trying to   
shine light on the situation. If Asou had done something, Tomoaki   
wanted to know about it.   
  
Continuing to stare lifelessly at her tea, Hina replied, "I   
didn't see him."  
  
Tomoaki blinked. She hadn't seen him? Then what was wrong? His   
eyebrows furrowed as he stared at Hina. Something _had_ happened, and   
he wished that Hina would tell him. He couldn't bare standing to see   
her like this any longer.   
  
Hina didn't need much coercion to tell her story. Her stiff body   
suddenly hunched over and began to shake. She was crying-- Tomoaki   
could hear her quiet sobs. His eyes instantly softened as he looked to   
her. "Oh Tomo-kun! When I arrived in Osaka," Hina said in-between sobs,   
"I found that... that..." She sniffed loudly, "Asou-san had found   
someone else... another woman...."  
  
Befuddled, all Tomoaki could do was blink. Somehow that didn't   
make any sense. No, that couldn't be the case-- Shirou would never do   
such a thing... but then again, Hina wouldn't lie either. Especially   
when the matter was concerning Shirou. Frowning, he put his mug down   
and said, "Shirou-san loves you, Hina-chan... I can't imagine he would   
do something like that."  
  
"I don't want to talk about it," Hina sharply said. "I thought   
about what I found out during my ride home on the train. Asou-san is   
welcome to see another woman... after all, I'm just a kid-- what do I   
know?"  
  
His eyes widening, Tomoaki asked, "Hina, what are you saying?"  
  
"I said I didn't want to talk about it anymore," she snapped   
back. Grabbing her bag, she quickly got up from the table. "I'm   
leaving," she announced. With a quick bow, she dashed out of the   
restaurant, trying to restrain herself from bursting into tears again.  
  
The street was crowded, giving no comfort to Hina. She looked   
down to the ground and cursed to herself. She should have never yelled   
at Tomoaki like that. After all, it wasn't his fault that Asou had   
found another. She should have been happy that Asou had found someone   
so beautiful, so caring.....   
  
So perfect.  
  
He deserved someone like Nyuusen Megumi.   
  
Sighing loudly, Hina continued on her way home. "I'll apologize   
to Tomo-kun tomorrow," she said aloud. A smile came to her face as she   
added, "Maybe I'll even buy him a parfait!" Bursting into giggles, Hina   
became more relaxed, as she had been before the whole Osaka incident.   
If she didn't think about Asou, then the world didn't seem so lonely.   
Balling her hands into fists, she looked up to the sky and yelled in a   
sort of chant, "I won't think about him! I won't think about him!"  
  
"Young lady, you shouldn't shout like that! You'll scare people   
who are passing by," a voice said from behind her.   
  
Hina whirled around to see an elderly man, hunched over a black   
cane. He wore a worn suit, and had white hair. His face was sprinkled   
with whiskers, and his face was very aged. The wrinkles on his face   
reminded Hina of a raisin. She tried to hold back her giggles of that   
thought by biting her lip.   
  
Bowing, she apologized to the old man, "I'm so sorry! I didn't   
mean to scare you!"  
  
The old man smiled, "What a nice girl! There's no harm done- now,   
run off and find your mummy and daddy!" He patted her on the head,   
messing up her hairdo.   
  
A sweatdrop ran down the back of Hina's head. She didn't want to   
even want to guess on how old the man thought she was. Her hooded   
sweatshirt and pleaded skirt did not make her look like the age of   
eighteen. Bowing to the man again, Hina smiled and ran off towards her   
house, blushing of embarrassment. At least the old man was nice to her.   
Most people would yell at her for separating from her parents.  
  
Dashing down the street, the city was flying by her. The wind was   
flowing against her face, drying her tears. She felt a wave of   
relaxation wash over her as she ran. She would get over him, it would   
just take time.  
  
But suddenly, she heard a voice shout-  
  
'What do you mean you don't love me?!'  
  
Hina stopped dead.   
  
That voice...  
  
Behind her, in the window of an electronic store, was a wall of   
television sets. On every screen was the face of Nyuusen Megumi. "To Be   
Loved" was playing, and Megumi's character was confronting her male   
interest in the show. Hina's eyes grew wide as she watched.   
  
'I told you, Yujiko- I don't love you anymore.... No, I can't   
love you anymore.'  
  
'But you promised me we'd always be together,' she walked over to   
the man, making him face her.  
  
The camera angle shifted, and the man's face was revealed. Hina   
blinked. She must have been seeing thins. The man staring down at   
Megumi was none other than Asou! She gasped as she put her right hand   
over her mouth.   
  
Asou pushed Megumi aside and said, 'I can't stay with you,   
Megumi- I have to go back to Hina!'  
  
'But you don't love her!' Megumi cried.   
  
'She's just a child,' he hissed. 'I can't leave her like that!   
She'd be heartbroken.'  
  
Tears formed in Hina's eyes. Was that the argument that they had?   
She blinked again, allowing her tears to escape her eyes. The salty   
rivers flowed down her flushed cheeks. The man's image blurred back   
into his real form. It was not Asou, but Megumi's romantic interest on   
the show. But it didn't matter to the girl watching.  
  
The damage was already done.   
  
Forgetting all that she had said about not thinking about Asou   
any longer, Hina's tears began to free-flow once more. She raced down   
the street heading towards her house. She had to get home. She couldn't   
take this any longer.   
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The screen to the VAIO flickered as Tomoaki turned his laptop   
off. Pausing for a moment, he looked out the window. Hina had left in   
such a rush. He wished he had not further pressed the subject of   
Shirou, but he couldn't help it. This news that he had found another   
was completely unbelievable. Shirou had fallen for Hina, no question.   
In fact, it was surprising to Tomoaki that Shirou had not proposed to   
Hina already. Shirou wasn't getting any younger, and Hina wouldn't wait   
for him forever.   
  
Shaking his head, Tomoaki decided it was better not to dwell on   
it for too long, or he too would become upset. He picked up his things   
from the table and headed for the exit of the Cafe Piffle Princess. As   
he exited the restaurant, he found himself face to face with a tall   
man. He looked up, locking eyes with Asou.   
  
He had not expected to see his friend so soon. Tomoaki took a   
surprised step back, "Shirou-san!"  
  
"Tomoaki!" Asou's eyes flickered. "I've been looking all over for   
you! I need to talk to you-"  
  
Folding his arms across his chest, the younger man eyed Asou from   
behind his glassed. "If this is about your new _decision_, Shirou-san,   
I don't want to hear about it. I will have no part of trying to pull   
you out of the hole you've made for yourself."  
  
Frowning slightly, Asou looked away from the younger man's eyes.   
"So you already know about that?"  
  
"Are you telling me you wanted to keep your whore a secret?"   
Tomoaki began to walk past Asou, "Why don't you go off and be happy   
with her? I can't believe you would do something so cruel to   
Hina-chan!"  
  
Asou reached out and grabbed Tomoaki's arm, restraining him from   
going any further. "What are you talking about?" he asked.   
  
"You know exactly what I'm talking about," Tomoaki replied   
harshly, swiping his arm away from the older man. "Hina-chan loves you   
with all of her heart... I thought you cared about her, but apparently   
not. Why would you do something so stupid?"  
  
"Would you hang on a second," Asou let out a sigh of frustration.   
Looking to Asou with complete discontent, Tomoaki stood still and let   
his friend speak. "I wanted to know how Hina knew where to find me.   
Only you and Kizu knew of my new job, and I had asked you to keep it   
secret."  
  
Tomoaki shifted his weight in a sassy way, rolling his eyes at   
Asou. "So you could have your little affair in secret? I'm sorry I   
lacked the foresight that you would go to another woman. I was simply   
trying to help Hina-chan..." He looked to the ground and added, "She   
missed you."   
  
"Don't tell me you believe that I was with Megumi."  
  
"I can never tell what you're thinking, Shirou-san," Tomoaki   
retorted. Shirou was just like Kizu in some aspects. Both loved to hide   
whatever they were thinking, and did it very well. It was very   
mysterious, but aggravating at the same time.   
  
Snarling at Tomoaki, Asou asked, "Where is Hina?"  
  
"One woman is not enough for you?" Tomoaki rudely asked.  
  
"Look-" Asou took a step towards the smaller man, "I've had   
enough of this abuse. I am not with Nyuusen Megumi, despite what she   
told Hina. Now tell me where Hina is, Tomoaki, before things get   
messy."  
  
Tomoaki looked the taller man directly in the eyes. He was being   
sincere-- could he be telling the truth? He had to laugh. It wasn't   
very often that he was questioning the character of Shirou. Nodding to   
himself, Tomoaki finally said, "I think she went home."  
  
Nodding, Asou thanked Tomoaki.  
  
However, before Asou could leave, Tomoaki gently grabbed his   
friend's arm and asked, "Shirou-san... do you truly love Hina?"  
  
With a small nod, Asou quietly whispered a feeble, "yes"  
  
Smiling, Tomoaki released Asou and nudged him towards Hina's   
house. "Then go after her... and for God sakes, don't make her cry   
anymore. I don't think my emotions could take it again."  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
Sticky and red with tears, Hina's face was beginning to itch.   
What was that forgetting about Asou? Hina looked up to the sky. The sun   
shone down on her as she raised her arms. She needed solace, something   
that would ease her soul. She hated being so sad-- it was unnatural for   
her to cry so much. She observed her surroundings, noting that she was   
on her street. She had been in such a rush to get away from Megumi's   
image, Hina hadn't noticed that she had run so far. "I'm almost home,"   
she said to herself as she lowered her arms. When she arrived home, she   
would squeeze Tono and Waka so tightly! And then, perhaps, make a cup   
of cocoa. That would make her feel better.  
  
Feeling anything would be better at this point.  
  
Moving slower than before, Hina began to walk the remaining   
distance to her house.  
  
She placed her hand on the gate knowingly, feeling more comforted   
by being at her own home. She smiled as she looked to the house, but   
stopped suddenly.  
  
Shirou Asou was standing at her front door.  
  
Frozen on the spot, Hina stared at her former sensei, speechless.  
  
Asou heard footsteps come to a halt. He turned to face her,   
staring at her intently behind his low-rimmed glasses. "Hina."  
  
His deep voice calling to her woke Hina up from her daze. She   
blinked once, and then took a step forward. "A- Asou-san..." she looked   
down to the ground again, avoiding all eye contact.  
  
Asou grimaced at that. Perhaps Tomoaki had not been exaggerating   
when he had said Hina was very upset. Her voice was lacking her usual   
level of cheerfulness. His eyes softened as he observed Hina's face,   
blotched with pink patches. She had been crying-- a lot. He had hurt   
her, which was exactly what he had been avoiding from the beginning of   
their relationship. Taking a step towards Hina, Asou asked, "Will you   
take a walk with me, Hina?"  
  
Shaking her head no, Hina mentally told herself to just ignore   
the man. She hurriedly rushed to her door, trying to avoid Asou.  
  
As she passed by him, Asou grabbed Hina's arm aggressively,   
"Don't ignore me, Hina!" he said, restraining her from entering her   
house.  
  
Hina turned her head to Asou, looking directly into his eyes. The   
deep eyes of Asou; brown, sprinkled with hues of gray and green. She   
instantly gave up her fight. Nodding her head, she looked towards the   
ground. There was no use trying to deny her feelings. She loved him,   
and no matter how much she tried to convince herself the opposite, she   
would feel the same for him forever. "All right," she said hesitantly.   
"I'll go with you."  
  
They walked in silence to the park near Hina's home. If she would   
have let him, Asou would have held Hina's hand. However, looking at the   
young girl, he got the sense that she didn't want anything to do with   
him. Megumi's lies had worked too well. He cursed himself for not being   
there when Hina had arrived-- but how could he have known? He wished   
this whole incident had never happened. But, in a strange way, he was   
glad it had. Megumi's little outcry when he had left her apartment made   
him realize how foolish he had been. Being away from Hina so long had   
been tearing him apart.  
  
When they arrived at the park, Hina became nervous. Perhaps he   
was going to reject her officially now. He was going to tell her how   
much he loved Megumi, and how he only thought of Hina, herself, as a   
child he needed to protect, just like it had been in the show. That   
would be the way of things, and they always would be. Hina stared at   
Asou, taking in everything about him. His clothes were wrinkled, his   
face worn. He must have been traveling for a while to catch up to her.   
All this just to tell her that he didn't love her? "So," Hina fidgeted   
with her hands, still refusing to look Asou directly in the eyes. "What   
did you want to talk to me about, Asou-san?"  
  
"I want to talk you about Nyuusen-san."  
  
Hina turned to leave, "I'm going to leave if that's what you want   
to talk about Asou-san. Megumi-san made everything very clear to me."  
  
"No, wait!" Asou grabbed Hina's arm, gently, holding her back.   
"You need to know, Hina. You need to know."   
  
Hina froze, her eyes widening. She made no move to escape. Her   
heart would not let her deny any request from Asou.   
  
"Nyuusen-san was infatuated with me. Because she was a star, she   
thought she could have anyone she wanted, including me." Asou hung his   
head and let out a small sigh. "I refused. I told her that I was   
flattered, but not interested. She wouldn't take no for an answer,   
which made my job very difficult. Because I was her bodyguard, I had to   
be with her constantly. And then--" he looked up to Hina, but avoiding   
eye contact. "Then, one day... she offered me a drink at her house. I   
didn't think anything of it, so I accepted it. The next morning I found   
myself lying her bedroom, with her sleeping next to me. She had drugged   
me. I had let my guard down for only a second, and she had taken   
advantage of it." He lowered his head as he began to speak softer, "If   
she told you we had slept together, she was not lying, Hina. I don't   
want to hide it from you... I want you to know..."  
  
So they had shared a bed. Hina's fears had not been silly. He   
truly did love her. Trying to suppress her pain, Hina swallowed hard.   
She looked to Asou, and tried to find her voice to speak, "So you want   
to stay with Nyuusen-san then? You just wanted to come tell me and   
comfort me-- make sure the little girl was okay?"  
  
"No, Hina- that's not what I mea-"  
  
Hina interrupted him, almost screaming at Asou, "I'm a woman now   
too, Asou-san! Not a child, but a woman!" She put her hand on her   
bosom, "A woman!" Tears began to form in her eyes. "A woman..." she   
said sobbing, "Who loves you..." she walked over to Asou and collapsed   
against his chest, sobbing loudly.  
  
Asou was thrown back, frozen by Hina's sudden actions. He looked   
down to Hina, shocked. He had never seen her be so straight forward, so   
passionate about anything. She was being so aggressive-- she had   
changed. Was it because of what he did?  
  
Slowly lowering his arms around her, he pulled her in against his   
body. "I don't want to stay with Nyuusen-san," he whispered into her   
ear.   
  
She looked up to him and blinked, "You don't?"  
  
"No," he said, tracing his finger against her jaw. Hina felt her   
face flush from his contact. "No, Hina. I love you. I want to stay with   
you."  
  
"Really?!"  
  
Slowly, the sides of Asou's mouth began to curve. Before Hina's   
eyes, she saw a smile form on Asou's face, beaming down at her. She   
suddenly forgot why she was so upset at him- why she had been trying to   
ignore him. All that she was aware of was that moment. He was smiling   
at her. He had granted her wish. "Yes," he said simply, continuing to   
smile at her.  
  
Hina felt her heart jump. Not being able to control herself any   
longer, she tightened her grip on Asou, letting out a squeal of   
happiness.  
  
He wanted to be hers; he was hers. There was nothing that   
mattered more to Hina. Asou had finally returned.  
  
And he had the most angelic smile.  
  
  
Fin  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Author's Notes:   
  
Bweee! It's complete! Finished! Finito! No more! ;_; And it took a   
year. Damnit-- me and my laziness. But I did finish it, and I'm kinda   
inspired to do more SDS stuff. Once I get into it, it's really fun ^_^  
  
And after all of that, I'm finding I don't have all that much else to   
say... I hope everyone enjoyed the series ^_^v w00t for the first SDS   
fic finally being completed. Now there are a few more series running by   
other authors, and they are just as good. Go read them too!   
  
- Hikaru  
http://daintyrose.org/catadamon  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Disclaimer:  
  
Suki. Dakara Suki is copyrighted and owned by the manga masters: CLAMP.   
SDS is currently published by Asuka comics. Hikaru does not own Hina   
and Co., nor will she ever. This fanfiction was written for the   
explicit purpose of entertaining CLAMP and SDS fans. Please, do not   
sue. 


End file.
